Henry West
Major Henry West was the commander of a squad of soldiers who survived the Rage Virus, but was apparently driven insane. He was mauled to death by the infected Private Mailer. Biography West was a veteran in the British Army. He was good friends with fellow officer Captain Stiles, and was in command of a once-sizeable force of soldiers sent to defend the city of Manchester during the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus. West had his men cover the 42nd military blockade on the M602 outside of the city, defending it against repeated Infected attacks. However, the Infected eventually overran the 42nd blockade and the other military checkpoints and entered the city, killing all the soldiers at the blockade except for West and eight of his men. West resolved to escape to the Worsley House in the forest with eight of his surviving soldiers, which they fortified against attack with mines, tripwires, barbed wire and barricades. The soldiers also sent out a looped radio message declaring they had the "answer to Infection". On Day 23, West found one of his subordinates, Private Jones, suicidal with a gun in his mouth, and threatening to kill himself because there was no future. West decided to restore hope by promising his men that any female survivors they found and rescued would be forced into sexual servitude to repopulate the country. Twenty-nine days into the outbreak, one of the soldiers, Private Mailer, became infected (presumably during an attack), but Corporal Mitchell knocked him out before he could attack any others, and he was chained up in a courtyard for observation. West kept him alive to see how long it would take for the Infected to starve to death. ''28 Days Later Two days later, West welcomes Jim, Selena and Hannah initially, appearing a kind man and tours the survivors through the mansion. After an Infected attack on the first night, the soldiers try to force themselves on Selena and West reveals his motives to Jim in the hopes that he will understand, but he is forced to have him taken out into the forest the next day to be shot alongside Sergeant Farrell, who tried to help Hannah and Selena escape. When West's men are forcing Hannah and Selena into red dresses to appease them, the blockade siren is sounded. West and Private Davis go to the blockade to end the disturbance before it attracts any Infected in the area, but once they arrive there, they find no sign of Jim. West and Davis split up to find Jim, and West later finds the jeep he and Davis arrived in sabotaged, and Davis dead inside. Numerous Infected arrive and attack the blockade, but West is able to kill them. He then makes his way back to the Worsley House on foot. At nightfall, West arrives back at a chaotic base with Mailer and the newly-infected Private Clifton on the prowl and fewer and fewer soldiers left alive. After comforting a dying Jones, West waits in Frank's taxi for Jim, Hannah and Selena. When Jim, Hannah and Selena come to the taxi, West blames Jim for the deaths of his men and shoots him in the stomach. Hannah then reverses the taxi into the pursuing Mailer, who smashes through the rear-window and drags the screaming Major West out of the car and back into the house, where he brutally mauls him to death. 28 Days Later (comic series) Seven months after Major West's death, Stiles and a captive Selena find West's mummified corpse in the Worsley House. Selena takes West's dog tags from his corpse and throws them into the mansion lawn to trick Stiles into stepping on a landmine. Personality Major West appeared to be kind, but was unable to see anything immoral with allowing two women to be sadistically forced into sexual servitude. However, West did appear to have genuine emotions for his men, as he had a strong friendship with Captain Stiles, he comforted Jones as the latter died, and he shot Jim for killing all his men. Trivia *Henry West is the only character from the first ''28 Days Later film whose full name is given. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters Category:Military Category:Deceased characters